This invention relates to a device used in public restrooms for purposes of sanitation. More specifically, this invention automatically lifts the toilet seat each time the toilet is flushed. Having the seat in an upward position helps prevent contamination of the top surface of the toilet seat during stand up use. Only when the seat is needed, the user pulls down the seat and locks it in that position, via a snap locking means. When the user is finished and flushes the toilet, the flush handle releases the seat, and as the seat is counterweighted, the seat automatically lifts back to the upward position, and stays in this raised position during stand up use, and until it is required to use the seat again.
It has been customary to allow the user of the toilet to raise, or lower, the seat, as required, however, experience in rest rooms has proven that the users are very careless in the use of the toilet, and use the toilet in the stand up position, while failing to raise the seat, thereby creating a very unhealthful situation, and causing the next user of the toilet to improvise in the cleaning of the toilet seat, before using it.
Several approaches have been provided for correcting this problem, and, in the art of Zamoyski, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,708, "A foot actuated toilet seat lifting, anti-slamming, and reseating device that functions exceptionally well over a wide range of user foot pressure variations or abruptness. The base member is substantially a lever pivotally attached to a fulcrum. The lever has a resilient material attached at the foot receiving end, an adjustable lifting rod pivotally attached at the opposite end, and a pneumatic device adjustably and pivotally attachable in between. Both the rod and pneumatic device extend upward and are pivotally attached to the toilet seat by a bracket. The pneumatic device does not provide resistance as the seat is lifted, and it dampens, then stops the seat at the desired lift position, thereby preventing slamming of the seat, and then provides a gentle return of the seat without slamming even if the users foot is abruptly removed. The resilient material on the foot receiving end feels good as well as aiding damping at lift climax, and aiding in return of the seat.
While this art has its advantages, it fails to take into consideration the state of mind of the user, and if the user does not actuate the foot control, the stand up user will still contaminate the seat during use.
Another approach is taught in the art of Won, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,988 wherein the abstract reads as follows, "It is desirable to be able to lift, lower and lock a toilet seat assembly in position without any hands-on interaction with the toilet seat assembly. In order to accomplish this objective the invention incorporates a selection of devices having additional mechanical advantages when pivoting the seat assembly. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a cable-operated foot lever is used in combination with a crank portion on the hinge of the toilet seat. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a system of planetary gears is used in the lever and/or the hinge assembly. A disadvantage in using this approach is that a dependence on the user is still present, and, experience has shown that these users do not think in terms of cleanliness, only expediency, and they refuse, or disregard the safety devices, and the contamination problem still is present.
Still another approach is taught in the art of Mercier, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,000, wherein "An automatic toilet seat lowering hinge assembly for automatically lowering a toilet seat from a raised position to a lower position above the toilet seat, includes a housing having a chamber through which a shaft is disposed therein. The shaft is releasibly attached to the toilet seat. The housing has a baffle extending from the inner-surface of the housing to the surface of the shaft and a descent paddle extends from the shaft outwardly toward the inner surface of the housing to partition the chamber into two compartments. A vent controls the transfer of fluid between the partitioned chamber compartments in order that the toilet seat pivots from the raised position to the lower position in a predetermined amount of time. Although this art would protect the toilet seat from slamming down, when a person wants to use it in the setting position, it does not provide means for raising the seat, when the user is finished, thereby allowing for stand up use, and partially eliminating the contamination problem, as does the invention of the Applicant.